


Meeting up

by aestheticflower



Series: And then I met you... [6]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phan - Freeform, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 20:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12565996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticflower/pseuds/aestheticflower
Summary: Phil works in a coffee shop and one day Dan comes in, will it change their lives forever or will there be obstacles in their way trying to stop them from being together?





	Meeting up

Ryan had been suspended for two weeks because of his actions. Taylor said that he was so angry when he got home he punched a hole in the wall.

The café had been a lot quieter with Ryan not around and Phil felt more easy around the work place. He didn’t know why Ryan was so mad. 

He and Dan had exchanged numbers after what happened, Phil making a ruse saying if he had any trouble with Ryan he should call him. It was only the day after but when they parted their ways on the underground Phil received a text message that said: “Thank you for today.”

Phil felt so happy after seeing that text message, he sent back a “thank you,” with some smiling emoji faces. The texts stopped there.

 

Dan sat at his desk in front of a computer, looking at the clock, it was nearly lunch, he wanted to see Phil. Those wonderful bright blue eyes filled with life, those sharp cheek bones and his slim but muscular build. ‘Fuck,’ he breathed. Phil had never seen Dan in his work clothes which was just a plain black suit, with a black tie and white shirt. He got changed when he got to work and when he left, lunch was provided free at the company so he had no reason to go out to eat. Besides, the higher ups hated when you brought outside food in as they said it made a mess as there was always a smell.

The younger one knew Phil would be busy with work but still wanted to text him. He stared at his phone like it would magically talk to him and tell him what he needed to do. ‘Fuck it,’ he said and started to type. When he finished he looked over it at least five times before pressing send. “He probably won’t reply, he already thinks I’m a pain.”

Dan almost jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was a girl called Samantha, she had long brown hair and had a beautiful smile, just like Dan was dressed in a suit but with a black skirt instead of trousers.

‘Sorry Dan, I didn’t mean to scare you. Do you want to get lunch?’

‘Oh, sure,’ Dan smiled back. 

At the table Dan put down his tray and looked at his bacon sandwich, water and yogurt.

‘You sure you are okay Dan? You seem a little down.’

‘Don’t worry, I’m just not really that hungry.’

‘As long as you are sure.’

She looked at Dan who was still not touching his food.

‘Anyway, what’s new with you?’

‘Nothing really. What about you?’

‘Oh, come on! There must be something, I saw you were looking at your phone earlier. Who was it?’

‘No one really.’

‘Are you sure? I thought you were pondering a lot over a text…or was it nudes?’

‘Shut up,’ replied Dan, turning bright red, thinking of Phil naked was not what he wanted right now.

‘It’s not like that, just…’ he stopped looking down again, fiddling with his sleeves.

‘So, he doesn’t know?’

‘No, not yet. I don’t think he’s interested in me anyway.’

‘You’re very handsome Dan, anyone would be lucky to have you! Did you ask for his number?’

‘Well…no he asked me.’

‘There you go then! He must like you.’

‘I don’t think that’s a good enough reason. Besides he only gave it to me because…’ he stopped again. He couldn’t tell Samantha what was happening, he trusted her a lot, she is the only one at the company that knows that he is gay, but he just couldn’t tell her this. She would think that he is a coward. ‘It doesn’t really matter, maybe you are right,’ he carried on, knowing it was most likely not true. ‘Anyway, how is your boyfriend?’

Samantha went on about her boyfriend for most of the lunch break, he didn’t mind, but sadly this made him think that he was missing out on something.

‘I know you will make a man very happy one day,’ she finished with.

‘Shut up,’ Dan murmured, looking away again trying to hide his blushing face.

After lunch was over Dan went back to work again. He took his phone out of his pocket, there wasn’t any new messages. “Doesn’t surprise me.”

Phil’s work however, was more stressful, there seemed to be a class come in from a field trip. There was about thirty of them and the queue was tailing out of the door. Luckily Phil’s shift was nearly over but he took a few more orders and then signed off. He went over as usual by ten minutes but didn’t care, he knew the other staff needed all the help they could get. 

Phil said his goodbyes to everyone and went to look for his shopping list he had typed out the day before. However, when he looked at his phone and saw he had a text, he stopped in the street and felt his heart beating fast. Phil opened it quickly. “Hey Phil, what time does your shift end today, do you want to meet?”

Phil started typing, straight away.

“Sorry I didn’t txt u sooner, I just got off work, wbu?”

“Dan’s probably busy with work, I’ll do my shopping...”

Suddenly a new message appeared on Phil’s phone.

“I get off work in three hours. Can u meet me then?”

“Sure, where do u want to go?”

On both ends of the phone each man was blushing more and more with each text. Each wanted to be with the other as soon as they possibly could.

“I don’t mind, is there any shopping you wanted to do?”

“There is but I think it would be boring for you. Did you want to go to a cafe?”

Phil sent the message but soon realised that Dan might think he meant the one he works at. 

“Not the one I work at, another one.”

“Ok. Where should I meet u?”

“Do u know where Waterstones is?”

“Yeah. So I’ll see u, at 5?”

“Sounds like a plan!”

Dan didn’t reply after that, but Phil knew he was at work. The only trouble was, was that he didn’t know what to do with the time. He decided to do his shopping anyway and just look at some books in Waterstones while he waited. It didn’t matter how many new books there were he could spend hours looking at them.

Phil did all of his shopping which took longer than he thought but it was still only ten to four. He decided to head to the book shop now and look at the new releases. It didn’t take Phil long to find a book that caught his eye. Before long he was already a couple of chapters in the book. He looked at the time and saw it was already nearly five.

‘Oh God.’ Phil put the book out and quickly walked towards the entrance to the shop only to find Dan was already there. ‘Hey Dan, I’m really sorry, I was already inside.’

‘Don’t worry about it, I was kind of early sorry. Were you looking at a book?’

‘Yeah, but that doesn’t matter, where do you want to go?’

‘We could go to the Café you mentioned but I don’t mind if you want to read more of the book you found.’ Dan was fiddling with his sleeves on his hoodie as usual. 

‘I can always get that book another time, should we go to the place I mentioned before?’

‘Okay.’

Inside they each got their drinks, Phil’s was a coffee and Dan’s was a hot chocolate.

‘Are you sure you want to be drinking coffee this late?’

‘Yeah I don’t mind it. It doesn’t really keep me up, unless I drink it after eight.’

They ended up talking about their families and their favourite TV shows and bands. Dan was a lot more relaxed than he thought he would be and he was even the one bringing up new topics to talk about when the conversation had to be moved on. Dan also wasn’t touching his sleeves like usual and was making eye contact with Phil every time he talked.

It was now nearly six and the shop was shutting. 

They walked out together Phil laughing and Dan thinking how cute his smile was. They both were heading to the underground when Taylor came up to them.

‘Hey Phil, really sorry to disturb you,’ she said a little out of breath and looking at Dan, ‘it’s about Ryan.’

Suddenly Dan’s face turned white and expressionless.

‘I-it’s just that I think he’s gone to your place.’

‘What makes you think that?’

‘Well he was asking this morning if you were at work and has been texting and calling me asking if you were home. Don’t worry I said that I didn’t know but I thought I should tell you. I did text you but I don’t think you got it.’

Phil normally had his phone on silent so sometimes missed a few calls but this time he turned it off completely as he wanted some proper time with Dan as who knew if this would be a thing that happened a lot, after this they might not talk at all after this.

‘He seems pretty pissed about something I don’t know what, but I would be careful. You know how aggressive he’s been lately.’ She looked over at Dan. ‘I’m really sorry for what my brother did to you.’

‘It’s okay,’ said Dan forcing a smile.

‘Okay, thank you for letting me know.’

‘It’s okay, see you tomorrow I guess.’

‘Bye,’ said Phil watching Taylor walk away.

Dan was much quieter now and looking at his shoes. He felt warmth on his arm, it was Phil.

‘Are you okay?’

‘Yeah.’

‘You don’t look it.’

‘I’m fine, don’t worry.’ Dan was fiddling with his sleeves again. ‘Are you still going home?’

‘I’m not sure.’

‘I-if you wanted, you could always come to mine.’

‘What?!’

‘Well I-it doesn’t matter.’

‘No! I mean…that would be helpful. I’m too tired to deal with him right now and I was thinking of getting a bed in a hotel for tonight. I’ve heard from Taylor of some arguments he’s had with people and that they haven’t always ended well, normally for the other person but I never believed her until…’ Phil stopped realising what he was saying. ‘I’m sorry, I-’

‘Don’t worry about it. I’ve got a sofa bed you can sleep on if you want?’

‘Really? That would be amazing thank you.’

They walked to the station together in a less cheery note but were still talking on the way.

They got on the train and where sitting a lot closer than in the Café and all Dan could think about was how their thighs were nearly touching.


End file.
